


Secrets And Not So Secrets

by BondedWings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nothing but pure nauseating fluff here, Sleepy Cuddles, other people's Inquisitor, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BondedWings/pseuds/BondedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyn slowly crept up the stairs to his chambers, cringing inwardly every time one of his steps made a particularly offensively loud ‘creak’. </p>
<p>The elf knew it was his own fault for going out so late, but really the opportunity had been too perfect to pass up. A full moon in the middle of Harvestmere? There was no better time to continue his little “project.” And now that the evening’s work was done, he could return to his bed with no one being the any the wiser in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets And Not So Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote as a New Year’s gift for the wonderful Byolaeka featuring her Inquisitor Dyn Lavellan. I already gave it to her, so I thought I might as well post it here too :)

Dyn slowly crept up the stairs to his chambers, cringing inwardly every time one of his steps made a particularly offensively loud ‘creak’. _Elgar’nan_ , it was a stone castle! Stone should not make loud noises in the middle of night to wake up half its occupants!

The elf knew it was his own fault for going out so late, but really the opportunity had been too perfect to pass up. A full moon in the middle of Harvestmere? There was no better time to continue his little “project.” And now that the evening’s work was done, he could return to his bed with no one being the any the wiser in the morning.

Finally he reached the landing and carefully, ever so carefully, he pushed opened the door and tiptoed up the stone steps after silently closing it behind him. The fire had dwindled down from a steady flame to warm embers since he’d snuck from his mattress and leaving the air slightly cool. The moonlight streaming in through the stained glass windows cut through the shadows, highlighting several of the room’s features, including the slow rise-and-fall of person-sized mound already under the covers.

A fond smile crept across the elf’s face as he tiptoed his way over to the bed. As overwhelming as this job was at times, he could not say he did not appreciate some of the benefits it provided. A large, comfortable bed to share with Dorian, being one of them. He pulled back the covers, careful not to disturb his sleeping lover and slipped underneath before pulling them up and over his body, finally letting out the breath he’d been holding since he’d re-entered the castle. Feeling fairly pleased with himself, he turned over onto his side to face Dorian, snuggling closer to the other man’s warmth, only to yelp and practically fall out of bed as he found said man clearly awake and with a telling smirk on his face.

Dorian sniggered before reaching out to calm his startled lover with a hand to brush across his _vallaslin_ , “Traipsing about the castle at this hour of night,” he tutted softly. “And here I thought my powers of persuasion to keep you in bed were without peer.”

Blushing, Dyn chuckled shyly and leaned into the mage’s touch, making himself comfortable once more. “There’s no need to doubt yourself in that area, I promise. I was just…seeing to few matters that couldn’t wait.” He let his eyes fall shut, content to let Dorian’s soothing touch and the warmth of his embrace relax his body and mind until sleep came to claim him.

“Matters like giving those Dragonthorn sprouts a little extra help in the light of a full moon? Or was it the Crystal Grace this time?”

Body once more alert and eyes flying open, Dyn looked up into Dorian’s far too knowing gaze. “You…knew?”

“You’re not as unnoticed as you think, _amatus_. There’s this marvelous thing called a ‘window’ right where I sit in the library. The number of times you run to and from the garden; I told you that it can be tiring to watch you.”

Dyn shut his eyes and buried his face into his lover’s chest, as if that would stop the blush from reaching the tips of his ears. And here he thought he’d been being so sneaky. Did that mean that the botanist had caught on too? Was that why the garden well’s bucket had already been filled tonight?

“Mind you, that’s no excuse,” Dorian yawned, ignoring Dyn slight dissent into mortification and pulled him closer to escape the slight chill in the air. “Leaving me here alone to freeze with nothing but my wits to keep me warm. Terribly unkind of you.”

“Your wits have seemed to work just fine up until now,” the elven mage mumbled against Dorian’s sun-kissed, dark skin, face still aflame, but more resigned to the fact that his secret moonlight gardening was not so secret.

“Which just goes to show just how much you’ve ruined me, I suppose. I don’t think I’ll ever recover.”

Silence for a minute or so before Dyn murmured, almost as an aside to himself, “Not necessarily a bad thing.” He didn’t really expect a response and after an extended period of quiet, finally felt himself drifting off to the Fade right before Dorian replied just as softly.

“No, perhaps not.”


End file.
